Fighting Fate
by GalaxyZerob
Summary: Kallen is released by an old enemy turned new ally right before Lelouch would commit assisted suicide with Suzakus help, can she stop him from taking his life? can she help him rule the empire the right way? will she become not only his knight, knight of Zero, his Q-1? only time, and a soft, guiding hand will tell. and geass is finding itself used to turn frames into much more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, this is a new account, for a new computer, since I forgot my password, my username is KallenVIBritannia, for anyone who has read one or more of my in progress code geass stories, do not worry, my password is saved for my tablet, I can still log in, but this is the best I could do for my new desktop, I'm still a relatively new writer and I suck at it, but I have a raging imagination, and ready fingers, so lets do this.

Prologue...

* * *

'How did this happen?'

This was one of the main parts of what one Kallen Stadtfeld was thinking.

'Did this happen because of me, did he break because I wasn't there for him?'

She was sitting bound in the very same suit Lelouch found C.C. in, locked in a cell.

She continued to contemplate things until she heard footsteps, which she found odd, no one came down here alone, it was always several guards to change shifts, or a prisoner transfer, but this was a single set, it sounded heavy, like metal hitting metal.

The footsteps got closer, and then one of the guards spoke up.

"My lord? What are you doing down here?"

"His majesty wishes to see one of the prisoners."

"I'm sorry my lord... but his majesty gave us special instructions to keep the prisoners in their cells, unharmed, and for some reason as comfortable as possible. If you don't have proof of orders coming from him directly, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir."

"I see, I'm sorry then."

"Sir?"

 **WHAM, SMACK, CRASH, CRACK**

"You will all be ok... in the morning." The voice said.

A figure stepped in front of her cell, and came out of the shadows.

"Orange boy!?"

"Yes, please scream my name while I'm trying to get you out so you can save his majesty, its not like I'm trying to make this secret or anything..."

"Sorry!"

"Why do you insist on yelling?"

"..."

"Better. I'm trying to save his majesty, but I know that only one person can do this and its you."

"What do you mean?" She wished she could have saved him in the beginning, kept him from turning into, this demon.

"Do you even know Lelouch? If so, you know that he puts on many masks, not just the mask of Zero, but ones of indifference, and apathy, not to keep himself safe, but to protect those he cares about, the demon emperor is one such mask, it is not my place to explain any more, if you want to save him, and understand him, then let me take you to him, and talk to him, I managed to trick all the guards up until this point, as long as I'm with you, they will believe its just a prisoner transfer."

Her mind rocked at this revelation, the knowledge that this was all an act, that he did care, it brought her spirits up, perhaps there was still a chance to save him, and for them to be... more than friends...

She blushed remembering the kiss, before she mentally slapped herself. 'Get your head out of the gutter!' She honestly wasn't used to these feelings for Lelouch yet, it all began so long ago yet she... 'No! I cant be thinking about this right now, I have to talk to him first.'

They walked out of the dungeon, he had a firm hand on her shoulder and guided her through the maze of hallways, they must have passed over two dozen royal guards and a handful of fully armored black ops troopers, there where also several maids, butlers, cooks, and other people walking about. He was right, not a single one had bothered them on their trip, even as they reached a set of grand doors, the guards stepped aside, he opened the door and she walked in, but not before unlocking the restraints holding her arms back.

He stayed outside and closed the doors behind her. she brought her hands in front of her, her need to stretch her muscles taking over for a moment before she looked around the room, it was dark, but not impossible to see, dim light peered past the black curtains of a closed window, shining through like a spotlight onto the floor and rebounding through the rest of the room.

She then spotted a desk, a person sitting at it, Lelouch, she had no idea how to respond to this. His hair was messy, bags under closed eyes, several bottles of liquor strewn about, a picture of her and the rest of their friends at ashford clutched desperately in his hands, and an origami crane laying gently infront of him. He was snoring.

She got enough from this scene to know that there was far more to all of this than what Lelouch let on, he did care, she could tell, and she was going to be there for him, even if she didn't like some of his answers, she was his knight, she still is, and she would stay...

She picked him up from his chair, walked over to the bed on the other side of the room, and lay him there, before pulling the same chair up and sitting in it herself, next to the bed, subconsciously placing one of her hands on his. She was tired too, and it was late, she let the sweet embrace of a good nights sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't quite understand what was happening, last thing she knew, she fell asleep next to Lelouch, the next, she was bound to a pole on a parade float, in a straight jacket, Lelouch was on a throne to her left...

Then it happened, a shout, gunfire, Zero stabbing the depressed, black haired boy with a sword.

And he smiled, Lelouch smiled, and it hit her.

He wanted to die, he was broken, he lost everything, and thought everyone would be happy if he made himself into an enemy and died a painful death, becoming a hated, bloody corpse.

She cried, only now realizing what was happening.

But it didn't stop, a flash of light, and she saw, instead of a teen, a beaten down, hopeless, dying child. He was never a monster, he was a victim, he lied with the hope of...

...of protecting those he cared about...

' _you must live...'_ Her eyes widened.

He was a hero, and a good person who lost almost everything dear to him, never felt loved, and wanted make the world a better place, now he only wanted to end everyone's pain by ending his life.

Another flash and he was back to normal, an ocean of his blood soaking everything around him, he looked at her, and he smiled brighter, as if this where a great gift just for her, and didn't stop, the life left him, but he smiled still, and he wouldn't stop staring.

' _Traitor!'_

 _'You abandoned him!'_

 _'He could have been saved!'_

 _'Idiot!'_

 _'You were all he had left!'_

 _'He trusted you!'_

 _'YOUR A HYPOCRITE_ _!'_

And it was true, she was racist against brittanians, she called them bigoted and terrible people...

Yet so where the Japanese, both sides where terrible to each other, simply because of where they came from. She was guilty of this, judging people by their nationality, she treated almost every brittanian she had ever met like dirt...

'Even dad, Nunnally at first, the student council, the students who wanted to be friends with her...

And Lelouch, I betrayed him, again and again.'

 ** _'He sacrificed himself for YOU! He's dead because of YOU!'_**

' _YOU DID THIS TO HIM!'_

'I couldn't have-'

' _YES!'_

'No.'

 _ **'MURDERER!'**_

She shot up, falling off a bed, covered in a cold sweat. Her skin was pale as a ghost and her heart thundering in her chest like a supercharged engine.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath, calming herself, before awkwardly standing up, and looking around. It was the same room she remembered walking into last night, but with one key difference.

Lelouch was nowhere to be found.

Someone then decided to slam the doors open, it was Sayoko, how she was there Kallen didn't know.

"Milady, hurry, Lelouch has already left the palace interior!"

"Where!?"

"Look out the window!"

She ran towards the glass and peered outside.

She saw a squad of several Vincent wards, a few of the new royal guards, and-

'The parade floats from my dream!'

She watched as the other prisoners where escorted outside, strapped to the metal poles, and stayed there, an empty spot where she was in her dream.

Lelouch was climbing onto the throne.

She turned around and began to run towards the door, the maid stopped her, but before Kallen could scream at her she held something in front of Kallen's face. A familiar looking key.

"He said you would need this if you wished to continue your military life after he was gone, but I think you might need this now."

She snatched it out of his grasp, cradling it in her hands, as if it could vanish at any moment, it was important to her, the first and most significant thing he had ever given her.

"Down the hall and to the left, fourth door on the right."

She sprinted down the hall, following his directions, after opening the door she found herself in a large hangar, in the middle of said hangar was an object, covered in a tarp. She walked forward, pulling it down, revealing a new Guren, it had yet to be painted, a polished steel was the current color, but she could tell the photoreceptors where blue, just like before.

She climbed the ladder leading up to the cockpit, opened it up, climbed in, closed it, and inserted her key.

The cockpit lit up like a Christmas tree, several screens where brought to life, and the silent hum of the machines activation could be heard.

Welcome, lady Stadtfeld, Guren N.O.V.A. online - activating systems, beginning diagnostics, systems check - air filters active, weapons ready, energy and kinetic shielding ready, radiant wave surgers fully charged, energy wings stable, land spinners ready, hydraulic power optimum, Sakuradite collider reactor optimum, life support ready, targeting protocols set, control responsiveness optimum, maximum efficiency achieved, 14th generation Knightmare frame (Experimental) - Guren N.O.V.A. Prototype - is combat ready, awaiting pilot input...

Her eyes widened slightly, skimming over the data, this thing was even more than the last Guren, and the Lancelot Albion couldn't compare either. And based on how it called her by her name, it was meant just for her.

' _You can ogle and drool over your new toy later!'_

The hangar door opened, and the polished silver frame sprinted out of it, Lelouch was already gone, the parade had left.

"Damn, I have to find him!"

She decided to activate her land spinners, using them like giant rollerblades as she moved the machines feet like it was skating, she used the long road out like a runway, building speed and momentum, before she leapt into the air and activated her stark white energy wings.

She looked down, scanning the area, until she found an empty highway, with lost of people standing on the side, she finally saw the convoy.

She maneuvered through the buildings, until she found an empty ally way large enough for her frame to fit in, she followed it for several minutes. She looked at him as much as possible, he seemed bored, as if waiting for something, then his eyes focused down the road.

He smiled, it was faint, but she knew that smile, it was the same from her dream, burned into her psyche.

The parade stopped, and guns began to fire...

'NOW!'

She sprang from the darkness, landing in front of the float, she couldn't see Lelouch, but he couldn't help but imagine him gaping like a fish. She chuckled to herself at the thought of the normally stoic teen with such an expression on his face, but stopped and concentrated on what was in front of her, the fake zero had just jumped off of the shoulder of orange boy, and was headed right towards her.

She snatched him out of the air with one of her two laser sharpened claws, and threw him at a building, he crashed through a window.

Her machine turned to face Lelouch with a confused and flabbergasted expression on him. He obviously hadn't expected this.

"What where you thinking!?" She screamed into her speakers. "Assisted suicide? Did you think killing yourself would really make everyone happy!?"

"Yes, it would."

"No it wouldn't! You know what would have happened if I didn't stop this!? They would throw a fucking party, they would dance on your grave if you even got one, and then they would go right back to hating each other!"

He flinched away, considering what she said.

"And what about the people that cared about you, the people that still care, do you know how much this would have hurt them!?"

"No one cares, I made sure of it."

"Well you failed because Nunnally cares, Sayoko cares, your friends, the student council, they care, orange cares, I care!

"You shouldn't."

"And why is that, is it because you lied to me, to _protect_ me, because you killed and enslaved for the greater good, for the lesser evil, is it because you want to keep me away so you wont drag me down with you!?"

The machine stepped forward.

"I care, I care about you, a lot, I'm your knight of zero."

"I'm not zero."

"Yes you are, regardless of weather or not you wear that costume and the mask, you are zero, the original, I'm your knight, I always have been..."

She was getting to him, he might not seem like it, but she could tell everything she said so far meant a lot to him, if she could keep this up, she could stop this completely.

The surrounding crowd began to talk to each other, the demon emperor not a demon, but the original zero, putting on an act?

"I'm not zero anymore, he is."

"I _refuse_ to call that traitorous fuckwad zero! Your zero even if you aren't acting like him anymore, but I'm not loyal just to those ideals, I'm loyal to _you_ as a person, no matter what you say, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, I'm your friend Lelouch, and I like you, a lot, and I want to protect you, I'm not just your knight, your knight of zero, I'm your Q-1... remember...? a blush hit her face, as she realized only recently what that callsign meant.

"...Yes..."

"Ok... so stop this, and let me help you, please, we can go back to the palace and talk."

"...Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

The king and queen where in his bedroom, they where sitting next to each other on his bed he ordered the guards to secure the palace and for orange to ensure that the failed zero requiem stayed as quiet as can be, though that wouldn't really be possible, he just wanted to make sure people didn't start rioting.

While he did this, Kallen got changed, switching out the straight jacket for a knights of the round uniform, it was mostly black, with a secondary navy blue coloration and silver trim, it was a leotard that showed off her pale, glossy, smooth skin from just below her E-cup breasts to her waist, it was very form fitting, alluring in fact, she also had a cape draped around her back, a blue geass symbol imprinted on the outside, black gloves, black pants, and black boots that went up to her mid thighs all with silver outlining.

Sayoko seemed oddly prepared for this situation, being the one that tailored the suit, and gave it to her... and helped her put it on saying Lelouch would love it... Kallen had to admit that, as well as how much she liked the revealing suit herself...

But exactly how the ninja maid could find the materials and make such a nice outfit, and know her _all_ of her measurements, even that of her breasts and rear, and on top of that make it tight enough to be so revealing and skin gripping without being uncomfortable... that was a mystery she probably wouldn't be able to solve.

But that was something to focus on at a later date, she had serious questions that she needed answers to.

"Did you use it on me?"

He knew exactly what ' _it'_ was.

"Yes, but I didn't order you to do anything outlandish, and I certainly didn't make you my slave, I only asked two questions."

She wordlessly urged him to continue, her curiosity peaked.

"Remember the day you and I had our first real interaction, when you said how much you hated acting like an invalid?"

She gave him a nod.

"I realized it was you, I asked one, if you where indeed the Glasgow pilot from the ghettos. You confirmed my suspicions..."

"And the other question?"

"I asked why you fight. I saw you, you where a beautiful young woman, the daughter of a nobleman, a brittanian, so I wanted to know why you would throw that all away..." He paused.

"You said it was justice, that your mother was Japanese and your brother died at their hands, and I connected with that immediately."

Her heart warmed, but she raised an eyebrow.

"My mother was French, her ancestry from the E.U. so she was an outcast, my sister and I seen as impure trash. Mother and sister, abused, my mom died from them, my sister crippled, your mother crippled, your brother dead, we where so similar, I saw some of me in you, which is how I came to the decision that while I couldn't trust anyone, not even Nunnally or you with my identity, I could trust you with my back. Though I recently found out my mother wasn't the angle I though she was, it still hurt.

She smiled, glad they had a lot in common, and could empathize with each other, he felt the same, but she had another question.

"Why?"

It was a simple question, one he found easy to answer, yet his answer, he found himself agreeing with it very little, if at all.

"Because I believed it would have made you, Nunnally, everyone happy. I thought it would bring peace."

"How?"

Once again, simple question, easy answer, one he didn't like himself.

"Give everyone a common enemy, make them hate that person, and then kill him or her, and the cycle of hatred is broken."

"And did you really believe it would work?"

"... No."

"Right, because people are stupid, they hold grudges, after you died, they might have had peace for a little while, but then someone or something would happen to break it, or they would just go back to shooting right after you where gone."

She wrapped her arms around him, her head on his left shoulder.

"The world needs you Lelouch, Nunnally needs you..." she whispered to him "I need you."

They both blushed at this declaration.

"What did you feel when I kissed you, at the summit?"

"I don't know, I liked it, but I was trying so hard to not let my emotions win, I honestly have no idea what I felt..."

"Well now you don't have to put on a mask and act, at least not around me, so... would you like to try it again?" She felt her heart stutter when she asked that question.

"What do you mean?"

She found it hard to form words so she resorted to action instead.

She pressed her lips against his.

He responded, it was hesitant and slow, but they stayed this way.

They did this for a few moments, and Lelouch decided he liked it, a lot, he kissed back with more energy, and she responded in kind, even picking up the pace more, using tongue.

They moved their hands around each others bodies, she slipped her now ungloved right hand under his royal outfit feeling his pectorals down to his waist, and he allowed his own to caress her own midriff. Hands gliding across her stomach, abdomen, and just below her breasts, coming around to massage the small of her back, before coming back around.

This was heaven for the both of them, they would have continued if it wasn't for the need to come up for air.

They both panted, recovering from the most recent activity, they also found themselves in a compromising position of her strateling him, her tight suit not hiding either of her considerable assets they had definite shape beneath the tight cloth.

"That was, great..." Lelouch said with reddened cheeks.

"Yeah... so, do you know how you feel now?"

He nodded. "I know I like you, as in more than a friend, a lot."

"I feel the same..."

"What does this make us?" He asked, unsure of what came next.

"Well, that's up to what we want." She responded

"What do you want?"

"I want us to be more than friends... if your willing to try that."

"... I would like that, So, is it official?" He questioned.

"No, I don't think so."

"How?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

She smiled softly, and gave him one last peck on the lips.

"Now its official..."

A knock came at the door.

Realizing that they where still in such a compromising position, and Kallen was stretching her form fitting outfit in such a lecherous way she got off of him and they straightened themselves out. kallen making sure her uniform was presentable.

"Come in."

A tanned young man with brown hair, green eyes, in a white T-shirt and sports shorts walked in.

"Suzaku."

"Lelouch, we need to talk."

"I know."

"In private."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with him!"

"If she wants to stay she can."

"Fine, I know that there is more to what happened with Euphie than what you've said, talk.

Lelouch sighed, he didn't say anything to Suzaku about what really happened, he wanted to make sure Suzaku wouldn't have a problem with zero requiem.

"I wanted to talk, I didn't know what I was going to do, I had some ideas, but I decided to go along with the SAZ, I was going to work with her for peace, like family."

 **"BULLSHIT!"**

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED!? He let a single tear flow from his right eye. "What happened to Euphie?"

"It was an accident, I was trying to warn her, but my geass, I couldn't control it, I was telling her what I could do with it, but I ended up giving her an order, an order I never meant to give, nor wanted to give."

"Damn it man, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because it was still my fault, I wasn't going to sugar coat it, or make up excuses, I made a mistake it cost my sister her will, her life, her dreams, it caused the deaths of hundreds, and it was all because I didn't see it coming, I knew she wouldn't want to kill innocent people, she would rather have died, so I killed her."

Suzaku walked towards him, fell on his knees, reached out, and hugged his old friend.

"And you say I'm the stubborn one."

They both let out light hearted chuckles.

Kallen saw that the situation had resolved itself and opted to leave, Suzaku stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you for stopping it, you saved us from making the biggest, stupidest, mistakes of our lives."

Her stoic glare softened as deep blue met green, she gave a nod, and walked out the door but stayed outside just in case.

Suzaku stood up, looking at the door, then at Lelouch, then the door again, he looked at the ceiling and pointed his fingers to and fro, as if preforming a difficult math equation, then it clicked.

"So you and Kallen huh?"

Lelouch blushed

"Shut it."

Suzaku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fuck you."

"Save that for your first time with her, if she keeps wearing that uniform it wont be long til you break."

"Damn it!"

Lelouch cursed, but he was actually quite happy, happier than he had been in what felt like forever, he had a stunning, amazing, wonderful, kind, beautiful new and first girlfriend, he was alive, he had a chance to actually fix things, and while it wasn't completely ok just yet, he was rebuilding an old friendship with Suzaku, and they both had a lot of playful insults saved up at this point.

'Things are looking up for once...'

* * *

A/N Indeed they are Lelouch, warning, lack of major character death (Not including the traitor black knights because I hate the majority of them, especially ohgi) and for lots of romance, bromance, and overall happieness from here on in. Summary, Kalulu begins to unfold, kallen in a hot Knights of the round outfit that clings to her skin, a nice talk, a make out session, and two old friends turned enemies finally have a long awaited conversation.

please review, if you give me enough reviews ill throw in a hot lemon, soon, just so we can have an understanding...

Seriously though, review! (the deal above might actually happen) wink.


End file.
